huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey
Joey is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Tocantins and Survivor: Malaysia. Survivor: Panama Joey started Survivor: Panama on the blue Bayoneta tribe. Laying low in the early hours of the tribe, Joey managed to slip into a majority alliance with Alexis, Kayla, Sarah and Tison. At the Triple Tribal Council twist, Joey and his alliance voted out Beau. After a series of immunity challenge wins, Joey made it to the Tribe Dissolve and was placed on the orange La Mina tribe along with Bayoneta members Alexis, Kayla, Peighton and Sarah. On Day 9, La Mina had to attend tribal council and the Joey's original Bayoneta alliance stuck together to vote for Peighton. However, the majority eliminated Kayla. With a shortage of allies, Joey's alliance joined forces with original La Mina members Adelaide, Axel and Laura. After losing immunity, the six planned on voting out Darcy. However, Axel flipped on the new alliance and Adelaide was voted out. With a shortage of allies, Joey laid under the radar and was lucky enough that La Mina won the next two immunity challenges. After their loss, Axel apologised to the group and tried to get Joey and the alliance to vote out Peighton. With the help of Darcy, this plan succeeded. However, this voting block was only for the short term because Axel and Darcy flipped back to the majority. This led to the elimination of Laura and Joey in succession the next two tribal councils. Voting History Survivor: Tocantins In his second attempt, Joey was on the red Jalapao tribe for Survivor: Tocantins. For his benefit, the Jalapao tribe did not have to go to the first four tribal councils due to their strong challenge dominance. At their first loss, the votes were close between Joey and Neal, however, Joey was a better physical player and was spared. Fearing his place in the game after the vote, Joey formed a majority alliance with Hunter, Laura and Gabriel. Their next tribal council was close between Erinn and Laura. Since Laura was in the majority alliance, Erinn was voted out. At this point, Joey made the merge. He was sent to Exile Island three consecutive times by his alliance in the hopes of finding an idol. Although he was unsuccessful, it ensured no-one from another alliance could try and find the idol. The first four merged tribal councils were considered easy for him and his alliance as the original Timbira and minority Jalapao member Bella were voted out. At the next two tribal councils, Marina and Hayden were eliminated for outstaying their welcome and usefulness as shields to the Jalapao Four. By the Final Five, it was clear that outsider and original Timbira member Aida was going to be eliminated. However, she won the immunity challenge and could not be eliminated. This meant that the Jalapao Four had to turn to each other to vote someone out. The votes were extremely spread out, so much so that there would have been a tie between Hunter and Laura. However, Hunter used a Hidden Immunity Idol and sent Laura home in the process. Hunter and Joey then made a Final Two deal, bringing Gabriel for the numbers. He was later voted out, followed by Aida once she did not win immunity. True to their word, Joey and Hunter became the Final Two of Survivor: Tocantins. Whilst the original Jalapao voted for Hunter to win, Joey was respected more by the original Timbira as he formed social bonds with them. This was not enough and he was named Runner-Up with 3 of eight jury votes. Voting History Survivor: Malaysia Originally during Survivor: Malaysia, Joey was placed on the red Langkawi tribe, consisting of all returning male players. They won the first two immunity challenges and did not have to vote someone out. When Langkawi lost the first time, they sent home Jeremy, whilst Joey voted for Rock. The men won the next challenge and did not have to go to tribal council. At the tribe switch, Joey moved to the yellow Penang tribe along with original members Blue Jay, Kieron, Liamm and Tommy. They won the first immunity challenge where Langkawi sent home two of their members. On Day 18, Penang lost the immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. At tribal council, Aura, Cara, Blue Jay and Tommy banded together in voting out Joey in a 4-3 vote. Voting History Trivia *Joey, along with Laura, Aida and Julia are the only castaways who were sent to Exile Island on more than one occasion. *Every time Joey received votes during Tocantins and Malaysia, one of them was from the person he voted for. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Tocantins Castaways Category:Survivor: Malaysia Castaways